


Arousing Alterations

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender Fuckery, Implied/Referenced Female Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, Multi, Porn With Worldbuilding, Rains: Endlessly Shameless, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shamal experiments; Nana and Tsuyoshi are appreciative and Nana has averysteep learning curve.





	Arousing Alterations

He swallows, and allows his Mist Flames to make the Alteration. He's been wondering how taking two cocks _feels_ for months, since Nana had finally allowed him and Tsuyoshi to share her that way. And the wonderful thing about being an Active Mist with a Sky to anchor oneself to is that reality is ... optional.

Having a second passage down there feels queer, and he actually spends a good ten minutes talking himself into leaving it in place for his lovers to play with, and another ten minutes talking himself into looking at it, and playing with it - just to ensure it works, properly.

He ends up dragging a chair over to the mirror and spreading his legs so he can look; he prefers Nana's, but he wouldn't mind settling between his own legs and licking it, he decides. Not that he can, not unless he figures out Mammon's cloning trick, but what he can do is fuck it with his fingers; slick them with saliva and explore himself, testing how being penetrated there might _feel_.

The answer is that his cock thoroughly approves, to the point where he stops having to hold it out of the way so he can watch how his fingers slide in and out of his new hole, and he debates the merits of a solo orgasm against waiting for Tsuyoshi and Nana to join him. The solo orgasm wins; he's feeling needy and impatient, and he's learnt to be multi-orgasmic over the past year and a half - it'll only take Nana sliding her strap-on into his ass for him to be ready to go again.

Of course the two of them walk in just as he manages to spray himself in the face with his own cum, and with three of his fingers buried to the knuckles in his slit. He finds himself being licked clean by Nana, and Tsuyoshi between his legs, gently pulling his hand free of his new hole, and plunging his tongue into it instead, and he shudders as the long, flexible muscle pushes deep as it possibly can into him, and then curls as Tsuyoshi sucks at him, drinking the fluids from his orgasm, dragging him back up the slope towards a second orgasm so quickly that he can't do anything but let the two of them do what they will.

He pushes him back over the edge again, too fast for his cock to catch up, and then Tsuyoshi is picking him, and carrying him back to their bed, where Nana is waiting with a fairly enormous strap-on, shiny and glistening with lube and he moans in appreciation as Tsuyoshi lowers him and allows it to slide straight up his asshole. He's grown to love the feeling, and his body is more than happy to accommodate it.

Except that the position is all wrong for what he _wants_ , and he pushes himself back up of it reluctantly, ass clenching and desperate for it back - but he wants Tsuyoshi's cock in his new pussy, and Nana to take him with the strap-on where he's more accustomed to being fucked hard - she's by far the more aggressive of the two of his lovers.

It's tricky to find the right angle to get Tsuyoshi's cock into his body; he's so used to riding him with one hole that getting him in the new one takes actual _effort_ but he succeeds finally, and it's a _completely_ different feeling from having him up his ass. He can't put his finger on the difference, not exactly, but it's definitely there, and he might have to keep this Alteration; he's already edging towards another orgasm.

Nana's hand, pushes him forward, forcing him to sprawl over Tsuyoshi's larger body, and there are fingers in his ass, stroking at the thin wall that separates it from the new hole, and then they're gone, and Nana's hands are grasping his hips tightly as she works the enormous toy back into his body again.

The stretch, the sensation of being so brutally full makes him shake, and Tsuyoshi catches hold of his chin and drags him into a deep, drugging kiss just as Nana starts her familiar, fast taking of him, as intent on the pleasure she was getting from the base of the strap-on rubbing against her clit as she was on his; it's hard on his ass and he loves it.

The extra intruder into his body means that the two of them are crushing his prostate between them, and Tsuyoshi's cock is pressed against the g-spot he'd created for himself, and it's too much for him; he's too sensitive to last more than a dozen strokes without another orgasm - which goes on and on and on, for an impossibly long time with two objects to tense around.

Then Tsuyoshi starts to rock his hips, too, in slow counterpoint to the pace Nana's setting, and he slides into a pleasurable sort of oblivion where the only thing that matters is how his body is tensing and relaxing and the friction the two of them are creating. He doesn't surface again until Nana pulls out of him and slides a smaller plug into her place, and then Tsuyoshi rolls them both over, pins him beneath him and fucks him with short, sharp thrusts that drag another orgasm from him before he's finally filled with the other man's semen; Tsuyoshi stays there until he softens and slides out, and he feels ridiculous empty, hollowed out by the two of them, sore but desperate the way Nana sometimes got to be filled again.

He understand that need better now, but it doesn't stop him grumbling about the loss; Nana makes an amused sound at his neediness. She grabs one of the wipes they keep by the bed to wipe off her strap-on, and then she's between his legs, nudging them wider, and holding his half-hard cock carefully out the way as she makes him take the heavy silicone toy. It was larger than the flesh and blood cock Tsuyoshi wielded, and his muscles protest the stretch. It feels too good though for him to do anything other than melt under her, earning him an affectionate "such a cock-slut, Trident Shamal," murmured in his ear.

It makes him shiver, and reach blindly for her, needing to be kissed, to be reminded that he was theirs. She obliges, and fucks him slowly, easily, until he's desperate again, his cock having managed to struggle it's way erect, despite the dozen or so dry orgasms he'd already writhed through. He's almost too sore for what happens next, but the two of them seem to have been made insatiable by his Alteration; Nana slides her hands under him, lifting him slightly, and then there's a tongue licking at his cock, cleaning of the residue of the orgasms he's already experienced. It takes the sort of cooperation that the two of them have gotten amazingly good at, but Tsuyoshi manages to squirm into a position where he can get his mouth around the cock he's been licking at and sucks and he _screams_.

It hurts; he's too sensitive for it to be anything other than painful, but it's a good pain, and he can't do anything but ride it out, and through and into an orgasm that makes him pass out from it's intensity.

He comes round again on his hands and knees, supported by a stack of pillows; Tsuyoshi's cock is just close enough to his mouth that he can lick the bead of pre-cum off it's tip. "He's awake again, Nana, sweetling."

The head of a cock, broad and slick presses against the swollen flesh that protected the Mist alteration, and he shakes his head, afraid of being taken again; he's too sensitive, too well-used for even one more round. "Can't." He almost sobs the word.

His legs are nudged wider apart, and there's pressure, and he swallows. "But you gave me an idea, sweetheart. Don't you want me to try it out?" Fingers spread the new flesh, and the the blunt head is resettled inside the labia he'd created. Whatever she's using feels like a real cock, rather than the silicone she normally uses on him and his head snaps up at the realisation, and she's slid a good three inches into his body before she stops again. "Do you like it Shamal?" It's hot and hard, and he can feel every vein, every ridge as it forces him open; it's bigger even than the strap-on he'd taken before he passed out, and he's confused.

His body spasms, trying to force the intruder back out - it's probably very telling that he doesn't just dissipate the Alteration - and Nana moans appreciatively, and there's a jerky thrust that wedges another inch of it into him. "You feel so good around me, sweetheart." He shudders; he adores the woman and her learning curve, but that doesn't stop it _hurting_ as she slides the cock she's created herself deeper into his body.

It's all he can do to lay there and take it, until her pubic bone is resting against his and she's pressed so deep inside him he can feel himself being stretched to accommodate her. "So, just how functional _is_ this Alteration of yours, Trident Shamal? Are you angling to carry the babies this time?" He shivers as the thought burrows into his subconscious and takes up residence and as she withdraws, her flesh dragging at his, and then she's all the way free of his body and that's no more comfortable than being full was a few seconds ago.

When she presses it back in he rears back, impaling himself fully; the slide is easier, aided by the lube she just covered herself in, and the cool gel soothes the soreness, and then Tsuyoshi's laughing, and his cock is being pressed to his lips, so that when he opens his mouth to moan at the feeling of being full again, his mouth is full of it, and he sucks instinctively, and the two of them share him, setting a pace that means he's never completely empty.

Nana cums first; for all she's acquired the muscle memory to fuck him, the cock she's crafted from her Flames is new to her, and the stimulation is too much for her. The cum her Flames creates is thick and cool, and he can feel it filling him until he's dripping even before she softens and pulls free and dissipates the Alteration; she toys with him with her fingers until Tsuyoshi forces him to release his cock, and then he's being impaled one more time. He just shivers through Tsuyoshi's use of him, overwhelmed, and there's a single spurt of hot cum joining everything else filling him.

Tsuyoshi sweeps him up in his arms, and then he's being carried into the shower cubicle; Nana forces him to release the Alteration then, and it dissipates slowly, the passage getting shallower and shallower, and the two of them watch, arousal on their eyes as their combined fluids drip down his legs; Nana's the first one to kneel, to apply her tongue to cleaning him, but Tsuyoshi soon joins her and it's all he can do to stay on his feet as they clean him both with their tongues and then with wash cloths once they turn the shower on.

Tsuyoshi is the one that carries him back to their bed; Nana had slipped out of the shower first to remake it with fresh linens and he's so tired, so fucked out it's all he can do to stay awake long enough to demand they both join him for a nap.

(He dreams of being pregnant, being as round and as heavy with their children as Nana had been with their twins. It's a surprisingly enjoyable dream.)


End file.
